


Why Does it Have to be You?

by Rayyyyyyy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Kaneki, Slow Burn, hopefully it does, idk if this’ll last, kaneki’s alias is the joker, no his hair isn’t green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayyyyyyy/pseuds/Rayyyyyyy
Summary: The rain was pouring in the chilly Autumn night as blood stained the puddles of water.—————————————————————-AkaOneshot Kaneki and Amon start dating and angst insues as in Amon finds out who Ken is and what he is✖️Hiatus until I get into TG again or until I feel like writing a new chapter✖️





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki’s alias is The Joker btw  
> enjoy

He never thought something like this would happen.

Amon was on his first mission, and he was with his close friend, Harima Touko. Harima had been his friend since the first day in the academy. They were both nervous, scared, and excited about their first mission together. Apparently there had been a female ghoul in the area scavenging the bodies of suicide victims. She seemed like a weak ghoul, so Amon and Harima were sent to deal with her.

“I’m gonna beat that ghoul up and get promoted to a First Class Investigator!” Harima had joked.

“Yeah, sure you will. The first to rise up all the ranks on their first day.” He had responded sarcastically. They laughed for a bit, and continued looking.

After twenty minutes of looking around a popular and grim suicide spot, they heard the soft voice of a woman. Amon couldn’t make out what she was saying, but she didn’t seem to be alone. Harima had slowly walked ahead without warning towards the ghoul. For a moment, he thought he heard a pair of feet jogging away, but he didn’t pay much mind to it.

His eyes darted over to where Harima had gone and heard a woman gagging. It was dark outside and for a second he feared it had been Harima gagging on her own blood, but as he got closer he let out a sigh of relief seeing it had been the ghoul.

“Gotcha,” She whispered to the ghoul. She retreated her quinque and smiled proudly as the ghoul’s corpse fell on top of the poor suicide victim she had been ripping apart.

“Wow, didn’t even give me a chance to get some credit?” Amon said with a small smile moving his eyes from the dead ghoul to her.

“You were too slow!” She laughed. Suddenly as if someone had flicked a switch, her face distorted into one of horror, fear, and surprise. She stared at him wide eyed as a crimson red kagune ripped through her abdomen. Her blood spread quickly on her white CCG coat, and her skin was growing paler by the second. Time seemed to stop when he met the gaze of the ghoul who had stabbed her.

The ghoul’s mask was white and seemed to resemble the Joker from a deck of cards. One side of the mask’s mouth was frowning while the other side smiled. It’s kagune retreated and Harima slumped froward onto the ground. Amon’s face turned pale as he watched her pupils roll back causing her eyes turn into an unsettling white.

His eyes darted back to the ghoul who had taken his partner’s, _his friend’s_ , life. The ghoul’s hair was parted to the side and seemed uncharacteristically fluffy. He was short and seemed a bit young if his height was anything to go by.

Amon’s face distorted into one of anger and fury as his grip tightened on his quinque. Harima had not deserved to have her life taken away by a weak ghoul. She had not deserved to be murdered. She had not deserved to die so young.

He swung his quinque aimlessly at the ghoul who was almost barely dodging it. This ghoul seemed young and inexperienced, and should have been easy to take down swiftly and quickly.

Suddenly, it ran away, as if it was scared. It ran away as quickly as Amon had ran when he was playing tag as a child. He was left alone in the pouring rain to grieve over Harima’s corpse. The light Autumn breeze dusted his cheeks.

 

It was late at night and a Tuesday. This was usually when Kaneki and his mother went to scavenge for food. The reality of what they were doing hit him when he was eleven which made him cry for hours on end. After a year or two he accepted this as part of his life and became indifferent to it and ignored the small amount of guilt slowly building up in his heart.

He was fourteen now and had a tight grip on a mask he had just gotten earlier that day. Kaneki had it hidden inside his sweater, and was waiting for his mother to finish storing the dead human into a garbage bag.

She always refused to kill a human, and her dream was for Ken to live amongst them. She always saw her as too kind for this world and thought she deserved to be human. Fate had its way and decided to play a sick joke in making a kind person like her become a ghoul whose time on this world was unpredictable.

“Ken,” he faced her as she spoke, “could you go check if there’s anyone on top of the cliff?” He nodded and jogged up the little path that led to the top. He took a quick look and jogged back down. It was starting to drizzle.

He looked up and saw his mother impaled with a quinque. His eyes widened and became glassy. The blood drained from his face as he saw the owner of the quinque: a woman with a distinct white coat. _Mom is dead. Mom is dead. There’s blood everywhere and oh god she’s dead. Am I next?_

He saw the lady who killed his mother laughing with her partner. After they took the life of the kindest woman he knew, they were _laughing_. He gently took his mask out and looked at it for a bit. He looked at them and they had damn _smiles_ on their faces.

He shoved the mask on his face and charged behind the girl. He brutally stabbed the girl’s back, satisfied when he felt the chilly breeze hit the end of his kagune. He retreated his kagune and remembered about the other investigator when their gazes met.

His fury and thirst for revenge faded away, and it dawned on him that this was his first time against a dove. Fear overcame him as he messily dodged the dove’s attacks. The man’s attacks seemed messy and uncoordinated, so he took this chance to run. He didn’t want to die, he wasn’t ready for the hands of death to wrap around his neck. He ran faster than he ever had before and disappeared into the darkness.

The metallic scent of blood tainted the air.


	2. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Amon develop a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter, enjoy!

     It had been five years since he had first worn his mask. Five years since he first killed a human. Five years since his mother had died.

     Since then, he has been hunting humans for food. He wasn’t even discreet about it, and had certainly turned out to be a very different ghoul than his mother. Along the way he had killed countless doves, but he had always kept his mask in tact. He felt the mask held individuality and wouldn’t trade it for any other mask. He also enjoyed playing tricks with the investigators and seeing their surprised faces when he struck them from behind. His unique mask and way of dealing with the doves had earned him with the title of “The Joker”. He planned to hold onto his reputation.

     Now, he had taken a job in a small coffee shop named Anteiku. He worked with an air headed girl named Touka who, as much as she tried hiding it, reeked of blood and had the distinct scent of a ghoul. His manager, a kind man who goes by Yoshimura, was also tinged with a copper and grim scent. He acted like he didn’t know, but he knew they were all aware of each other being ghouls. _“Dramatic Irony”_.

     The bell which signaled the arrival of another customer forced Kaneki to perk up and quickly pick up his notepad. He glanced over, and _dear god_ if he said the man was like any other he’d be lying. He looked average, but he brought in a sweet almost sugary smell which contrasted with his outer appearance. This man was large and seemed serious in his business attire. It was early so he was likely stopping by to grab a quick coffee. Kaneki was too mesmerized to notice the distinct suitcase at first, and now that he did he grimaced. He let out a disappointed sigh and walked over to the small table he had seated himself in.

     “Hello, what would you like to order?” he mustered his best smile and hoped it didn’t look too forced. The man looked up and his expression seemed amused and interested at the same time.

     “Just black coffee, but bring several packs of sugar, thank you,” He said with a smile and if Kaneki hadn’t already exploded he was surely going to if this man continued being so attractive. He nodded and swiftly made his coffee. When he turned around he stopped to look at him. He was reading a document, and seemed very concentrated in it.

     Then it hit him like a bullet train.

     He knew this man. Flashing memories of a rainy night and blood mixed with water raced through his mind. _He was the partner of the woman who killed his mother. How had he not noticed yet?_

     He quickly spit in the coffee and mixed it in with a small spoon. He returned to him with the coffee, and this time he didn’t even try to look nice. He curtly placed the coffee on the table without even looking at his face.

     “Thank you, Kaneki,” he heard him say as he turned around and it annoyed him to no ends. He began violently cleaning the coffee kettle earning questioning glances from Touka. He noticed this dove had finished his coffee and he quickly went to retrieve the coffee cup. As he grabbed the man’s pay, the _dove_ had suddenly held the corner of his sleeve which made him to internally groan and turn to face him.

     “My name is Amon, by the way,” he smiled again, and _Jesus help him_.

     And this was not the end of him. It was only the beginning. He started coming to the coffee shop every day at the same time. Every time Kaneki wasn’t serving him, the doucheb- _Amon_ had requested that Kaneki serve him coffee. Not wanting to risk losing his job he had to serve the clingy man. Had he not recognized this dove, he would’ve played along with the investigator’s obvious flirting. At one point Amon had started up conversations with him,

      _“You don’t seem to enjoy your job,”_

      _“I’m a broke college student.”_

which soon became more entertaining,

      _“You have a nice body for a waiter,”_

_“You have hilarious eyebrows for a plain guy in a suit.”_

     Soon enough, Amon asked him out for a date, ~~in the most adorable way possible~~

     “So, I have uh two tickets for this,” he cleared his throat, “movie,”

     “And?” Kaneki knew where this was going,

     “ _And_ , I’d like for you to come watch it with me.” Kaneki looked at him with a poker face for a straight minute before replying with an _“I’ll think about it,”_ He didn’t fail to notice how Amon’s face lit up.

     He thought about it. He really did. Amon didn’t seem like a bad guy at all, much less an accomplice in his mother’s murder. He made all sorts of excuses in his head as to why it wasn’t a bad idea. _It’s been five whole years. He was just doing his job. He seems so much more mature now. People can change. He wasn’t even the one who actually killed her._ But, alas, his petty side won over and he decided to not go. The poor guy had given him a place to meet and everything.

~~~

     He just had to be followed by the creepy investigator with a grudge he had nothing to do with. He just had to be suspected as a ghoul by him. He just had to pass by Amon and their meeting place. Amon just had to be the best way out of his situation at that moment. And now he was sitting next to him in a movie theater with a giant bag of greasy and artificially flavored popcorn in between them. _Yay._

     “I didn’t think you’d come,” Amon looked down at him with a hopeful smile.

     He shrugged, “I had nothing else to do,” he looked up at him with an almost genuine smile because this wasn’t actually that bad. He felt like a teenager going on his first date to a movie theater. He hadn’t felt human in a while. He looked up at the screen feeling an unusual calm take over him. That is until the next thing he saw on said screen was the face of a distorted and deceased girl. He did not know this was a horror movie.

     “So, it’s a horror movie?” he whispered over at him.

     “I didn’t tell you?” Kaneki could just feel him smiling mischievously. He hated that Amon didn’t tell him, but he couldn’t deny that he liked how Amon decided to jokingly agitate him with his choice of movie. They watched the movie together with no creepy doves interrupting them. At some point Kaneki may have faked being scared to drop the popcorn. He couldn’t help it, eating popcorn was like chewing on small pieces of sticky plastic foam.

     When the movie ended, they walked out of the theater with an almost empty bag of popcorn. Okay, the date was tolerable, it even made him smile a bit.

     Amon turned to him, “Maybe, we could meet again like this?” He was about to say he wasn’t interested, but goddammit he was so hot. He looked up and became starstruck when he saw Amon’s face. Saying he was cute certainly didn’t suit the man, but he was adorable. He never thought he’d be think a big serious looking dude looked cute. His eyes were so hopeful and his smile was so welcoming and _dear lord save him this is a dove for god’s sake_.

     “Yeah, maybe,” he replied. Shit.

     “Here’s my number, if you ever want to make that ‘maybe’ into a time and location,” he took out a pen, wrote his number on his movie ticket, and handed it to Kaneki. And Kaneki took it. Genius.

* * *

  
     Amon couldn’t contain his excitement. Kaneki had actually showed up to their movie date and had seemed to enjoy it. At first he didn’t think he had a chance since the waiter was hostile towards him, but soon enough Kaneki seemed to grow rather fond of him. He decided to ask him out and he had succeeded in doing so. But at the moment, he regretted not asking for the other’s number. It had been a whole weekend and the waiter still hadn’t texted him. He was going to get his number today.

     When he walked in and sat in his usual spot, Kaneki looked over and seemed a bit surprised. Probably because Amon never came in during the afternoon. The dark haired boy walked over and made an almost hilarious attempt at a smile.

     “Hey, do you want the usual—”

     “Can I get your number?” Kaneki seemed to be taken aback at first and had hesitated a bit.

     “Uh, sure?” He quickly took out a pen and wrote his number down on a nearby napkin.

      “Why haven’t you texted me yet?” Amon was aware he was being very forward about this but didn’t pay mind to it.

     Kaneki glanced to the side and unconsciously touched his chin, “I was really busy this weekend.”

     Amon shrugged, “Are you free tomorrow?” Kaneki looked like he was trying to remember his work schedule and shit he was adorable. The waiter nodded after glancing at Amon’s face. He smiled, “Do you want to get ice cream or something?” Kaneki opened and closed his mouth, eyes darting all over Amon’s face.

     He gave him the most genuine smile he’s seen from him yet and said, “Sure, sounds fun,” he glanced at Amon’s suitcase, “Mister Investigator.” _How could he tell he was an investigator by looking at his suitcase? He wasn’t wearing his CCG coat._ Despite Amon’s bewilderment, he shrugged it off thinking maybe Kaneki had family in the CCG.

~~~  
     Kaneki was late. They were supposed to meet in front of a bookstore, but Kaneki was twenty minutes late. Right as he turned his heel to shamefully walk back home, he heard a pair of feet rapidly getting closer to him. He turned around and he saw Kaneki running towards him with an umbrella barely even sheltering him from the rain. Amon fought the urge to laugh at the scene.

     After Kaneki took a deep breath, he looked up at Amon who had an amused smile on his face.

     “I was uh eating food and then I forgot about our date,” Kaneki quickly said. Despite all his running, Kaneki didn’t have a hint of exhaustion or sweat on him, “Sorry.” Kaneki had apologized? Since when did this guy apologize? Judging by the look on the other’s face, he wasn’t used to it either. He kissed the other’s cheek swiftly, causing the shorter to jump. He glanced at him and saw that his face was almost entirely red.

     “My kisses may be breathtaking, even on the cheek, but I’m craving that ice cream right now,” he failed to notice the look of disgust on Kaneki’s face at the mention of the sweet.

     When they arrived at the ice cream shop one of them had a heartbroken look while the other had one of relief. The shop was temporarily closed due to supply restocking.

     “Well, isn’t this unfortunate?”

     “Can we go to your place?” Amon asked, hoping the other was okay with it.

* * *

  
     “Can we go to your place?” Kaneki wouldn’t have minded, but then he remembered the numerous human remains littered around his home and decided it wasn’t the best idea.

     “Why not yours?”

     “I mean— sure, I guess,” Amon responded. With that, they made their way to Amon’s house. Okay, so maybe he was starting to like this guy. I mean, he was already pretty hot, and extremely cute. He was going to turn down Amon’s offer, but his face held so much hope in it he just didn’t have the heart to let him down after they went on a movie date. And he may have also lied about “being busy” over the weekend. Technically he was busy, _hunting down a certain investigator that bothered him_. Why was he late? He had been devouring the arm of that investigator. “My place isn’t very tidy, by the way,” Amon warned while he turned the doorknob of his apartment door.

     “I don’t mind,” he said going inside behind Amon. The place wasn’t even that messy. He looked up and Amon was taking out a few cookies to eat.

     “Want one?” He held out a cookie and Kaneki politely declined. He looked around and saw a few documents scattered around.

     “Are these papers from work?” he asked holding one up to take a look at it. It was about him, or as the document read, _The Joker_. He didn’t know why, but guilt washed over him. Amon leaned to take a look at the paper.

     “Yeah, that one’s about a ghoul that’s been around for a while, but I’m not in charge of his case at the moment,” he swiftly took the paper out of Kaneki’s hand, “Sorry, you aren’t allowed to look at them,” he said gathering the rest of the papers. The ghoul felt relieved that Amon was not in charge of his “case”.

     Kaneki hesitated a bit, “Is that ghoul dangerous?”

     “Very, and I want to be the one to take him down, but I don’t know if I’m strong enough.” Kaneki averted his eyes. He saw a picture of Amon and the investigator he killed all those years ago. A sudden rage overcame him, but he quickly calmed down. His past seemed to come and haunt him more every day.

     He gulped, “Who’s she?” He just had to make it worse for himself, didn’t he?

     “She’s an old friend, but she died on her first mission. She was killed by that ghoul I told you about earlier.” Kaneki took deep breaths. _He killed her because she killed his mother. Was it necessary to kill her? Was it necessary for her to kill his mother?_ “You okay?” Kaneki turned around, and for the first time in his life, he forgave someone. He forgave Amon. He was just doing his job with a close friend. And Kaneki ruined it.

     “Yeah, I’m good.”

     Amon seemed to be contemplating over something, but Kaneki couldn’t guess what he was thinking about. He walked over to a bookshelf and examined the books as they both stood in a comfortable silence accompanied by Amon’s soft chewing. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He turned around and something soft met his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, that “certain investogator” is Shinohara. If you read the oneshot, yk he’s super creepy and holds a huge grudge. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter on time!


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy times~  
> with a hint of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can guarantee this’ll be finished, but i can’t guarantee a schedule,, enjoy!

__

     Kaneki’s breath hitched. He didn’t know what was going on for a good minute. His eyes were wide darting all over Amon’s face. His mouth didn’t move, but Amon was trying to get his lips to react. After a bit of Kaneki being frozen, Amon pulled back.  
  
     “Sorry, this is probably too soon, but I really like you—” Kaneki stopped listening. He had never kissed anyone and Amon’s lips felt so right. Fuck it. _He’s a human and part of the CCG stop_. He cut Amon off and slammed their lips together again. Amon seemed surprised but soon both were deep into it. Kaneki backed into the wall and wrapped his arms around Amon’s neck. As they kissed, Kaneki realized something. They were both very passionate about this. Amon was obviously really into him, and shit Ken liked him back. Amon was adorable. The way he went from flirting without flinching to a nervous wreck because he thought he did something wrong. He’s even cuter because he’s a big guy. He’s also extremely hot and that was hard to deny. This relationship they have is undoubtably going to be temporary, but he’ll enjoy it while it lasts.

     They both pulled back panting. Amon smiled down at him, “Wow, I’ve been waiting for that for so long.”

     Ken chuckled, “Thanks for being my first kiss,” _Even if you’ll probably leave me too._

     “I was your first kiss?” Kaneki nodded, “So, you’ve never dated anyone?”

     “I don’t have the time,” He looked up at Amon.

     “You work at a coffee shop,” Amon chuckled.

     Kaneki crossed his arms, “Maybe I’m secretly a world renown hacker.”

     “I sincerely doubt that,” Amon smiled. This is why Kaneki liked him so much. “Do you want to watch a movie? I have a lot in the drawer.” Kaneki agreed and followed Amon to the couch. He plopped down on it and waited for the movie to start as Amon sat down next to him.

* * *

 

     They were 40 minutes in and Kaneki was practically laying on top of Amon. Ken seemed unbothered, but Amon was freaking out. Would Kaneki notice his red face? Amon was so happy that Kaneki liked him back, but what were they now? Were they a couple? He assumed they were since they’ve been on a few dates. He gently stroked the other’s hair.

     “Does your hair naturally parted to the side?”

     “Yeah,” and suddenly Amon had an idea.

     “Can I see how it looks parted down the middle?” He smiled. Kaneki looked at him for a bit before sitting up. Ken brushed his hair down and looked up at him. Amon immediately burst out laughing.

     “Why’re you laughing?” He pouted and crossed his arms.

     “You— you look like you have a bowl cut,” Amon snorted. Kaneki’s offended face made him laugh even harder.

     After a while of Amon laughing and Kaneki’s face growing increasingly red, Ken hastily parted his hair back to the side. Ken lightly pushed him, “I hate you so much,” he joked.

     Amon looked up and took a moment to think about this moment. He was on the couch with an adorable new _boyfriend_ , a movie playing in the background, and he felt at home. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He pecked Ken’s forehead, “I’m glad I met you.”

     The other seemed flustered at first, “Stop being so sappy,” he chuckled.

     “But it’s true! And, I kinda want this to last,” Amon confessed. He saw a glimpse of sadness in the other’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

     “I hope it does,” Ken looked down. At that moment, Amon realized how small Kaneki was despite his muscle. He took in the sight of the rare moment that Ken brought his walls down. He wasn’t stupid, he noticed the other liked keeping walls up. He didn’t know why there were walls, but he hoped he could bring those down the longer they’re together.

     Ken looked over at the television and Amon was speechless. The dim lighting made him look amazing.

     “The movie’s over,” he looked up at Amon.

     “You have gray eyes,” the investigator said abruptly.

     “What’s up with you tonight?” chuckled the shorter. Amon shrugged. Of course he had already noticed Ken’s gray eyes and side-parted hair, but tonight he was _appreciating_ his features.

     That night they fell asleep on the couch together.

                          ~~~  
     Amon was the first to wake up. Kaneki’s head was resting on his shoulder, but Amon really needed to pee. He tried moving Kaneki, but stopped when the other groaned. He wanted to stab himself when he noticed the other woke up. Kaneki mumbled something as he rubbed his eyes, but Amon didn’t hear what it was.

     “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, and you can do whatever,” Amon said awkwardly. He missed Kaneki’s pissed off face.

     When Amon came back, Kaneki hadn’t moved at all and looked like he was contemplating his existence.

     “You okay?” The other’s head snapped over to Amon’s direction.

     “Uh yeah, I’ll be back,” he got up and speed walked to the bathroom. Amon was confused at the other’s odd behavior, but payed no mind to it and began making pancakes. By the time Kaneki left the bathroom, Amon had finished the pancakes.

     “Pancakes?” he smiled. Ken hesitated, but eventually nodded smiling. They sat down and shared their morning eating pancakes together.

* * *

  
     Ken was probably running a mile an hour. The pancakes he ate earlier tasted like teddy bear stuffing topped with hot glue. He could feel the food coming up his throat as he ran looking for the nearest bathroom clutching a water bottle.

     He gulped and panted heavily as he sprinted into a stall. He closed the door and immediately let it all out. He was coughing bits of it out and stomach was being emptied out. He gasped and coughed into the toilet. When he finished he looked down and he couldn’t help the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _He couldn’t even keep down a fucking pancake_. He dropped onto the floor and leaned against the stall’s wall. He was a monster. All he could eat was human flesh and he couldn’t even have a peaceful breakfast with his _boyfriend_. Ghouls and humans weren’t meant to be together. The two species were destined to be at war with each other. He silently sobbed.

                         ~~~  
     He didn’t contact Amon for three days. His self-esteem after puking the pancake out had gone from 100 to 0 in a few minutes that day and it stayed like that for a while. Kaneki ate a bit of flesh on the first day and spent the rest of his time sulking while wrapped in a blanket with the news on. On the fourth day he decided to leave his cocoon and meet with Amon.  
  
_> hey_  
<Are you okay?  
>ya,, do you wanna go out to the park  
<Yes, I’ll meet you there in 15!

     Kaneki chuckled at how grammatically correct Amon’s texts were before getting up to change from his pajamas into a hoodie and sweatpants. He walked out of his crappy apartment and took a deep breath.

     When he arrived to the park, Amon wasn’t there yet. He sat down on a bench and watched a couple of kids playing in the distance. He felt a tap on his shoulder and smiled when he saw it was Amon. The taller sat down next to him and Ken rested his head on Amon’s shoulder.

     They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Amon spoke up, “This is nice,”

     “It is.” They both sat calmly in the park. Eventually Amon wrapped his arm around Kaneki, and the ghoul felt warm and at home for the first time. He felt overwhelmingly relaxed. So much so that he almost felt like he was on a high. He looked up at the investigator, and just thought about how _handsome_ he was. The sun was hitting his face and the natural light brought out his best features.

     Everything felt perfect in the moment. Amon looked down at him and smiled. A gentle, loving, and welcoming smile. At that instant, Kaneki knew he loved this human. He brought light into his messed up life and made him laugh.

     Ken smiled back and rested his head on Amon’s chest. Maybe this could last. Maybe he could try and not mess this up. Maybe they could have a happy ending. Maybe this wouldn’t be a _tragedy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, for those who are wondering, kaneki was v flustered that morning thinking ab what happened the night before
> 
> next chapter will be 90% angst and 10% fluff!
> 
> +idk why but the notes from ch 1 are here,, just ignore them

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments ab this so ik if I’m doing smth wrong or if I should change it up a bit
> 
> Sorry this was so short! It’s supposed to be something like a prologue!


End file.
